bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:10midnight10/Dark bss theories
Note This is just for fun so please don't get offended. Mother bear's cubs Mother bear has been standing in the same spot giving you quests for a while now, even throughout Christmas/New Year and Easter. She says that her cubs are in camp and that she misses them. She also says that she gave them Marsh-mellow bees every year. Either this is her cubs' first time in camp, they went into the army which is unlikely or my main theory, they have died in camp. Mother bear's cubs died in camp and she was so traumatized that she locked out that memory and thinks that her kids are still in camp. She treats her visitors like her own children and gives them quests to fill up the void in her life, she is subconsciously trying to get someone like her cubs, a child to care about and love. Just think of it, her cubs were in camp on Easter and Christmas/NY. Even if they have camp won't she want to take them out of camp to celebrate holidays? Summary Mother bear's cubs are dead and she blocked out that memory. She is subconsciously trying to fill in the void by giving players quests and treating them like her children. Mobs King beetle and Tunnel bear Both of them live in rather hidden areas, the player comes to them just t kill them and rob them. King beetle lives under a field and never attacks you randomly. YOU are the one who finds the entrance to his home and lets yourself in. Kb naturally tries to protect his home from intruders like you but you beat him up and get his things AND have the audacity to come back daily and rob the guy. Tunnel bear hid his home well but you find it, barge in and after seeing that he lives there, you decide to beat him up and rob him too! You see that he is rich and come back over and over again to rob him, like a monster. He hides his home in a place that you can't reach 'accidentally' and even if you do, what is he reason that you beat him up? 'Summary' You barge into their homes, beat them up and rob them over and over again. Field guarding mobs These mobs live on/near the fields that they guard and attack you, but they don't attack you not because they are evil but because they don't know you. They don't attack other mobs or bees because they have been the residents of the mountain all along but you are new and you steal their stuff. Put yourself in their place, wouldn't you attack a stranger that came out of no where and is taking your food? 'Summary' Mobs attack you because you are a stranger who takes the treats from their field. Aphids These cute creatures are the avengers of the mob world, they are fed up with you hurting their friends, so they try to ambush you in hopes of defeating you just like you did to their mob friends. Panda bear This bully makes you beat up the mobs :( He also makes you take down ants, the mobs that are even separated from you meaning that you'd barge into their little home and attack them. Bees Bubble bee If you look at it's in-game description it says that Bubble bee likes blue flowers because those remind it of it's home in the sea. Which means that you took the poor thing out of it's home and made it work for you. The bee even misses it's home and Onett said that himself. Demon bee This bee emerged from hell, has the power to destroy the world and is forced to collect pollen. It's smile is probably that'I wish to die' type of smile. Fire bee Poor thing was left in a car on a hot summer day. Damn abusive bee breeders. Puppy bee It loves only you and it's tennis ball but you don't love it, most of players get it last and consider it as one of the last Event bees to get. Brave bee It will do anything to protect you but is overshadowed by Lion bee. It is also considered as 'one of those rares that you always get' which end up being disliked. Vicious bee You get stingers from defeating it. Sure the bee attacks you but isn't it a bit too cruel to pull it's spikes out after defeating it? Baby bee It is stuck being a baby for ever, it will never grow up. It might be hundreds of years old but is still a baby. It's eyes are empty a void of emotion, it's dead on the inside... Stump snail The amulet that you get is it's shell, IT'S FREAKING SHELL IS RIPPED OFF. Or IS IT, it's too small to be Stumpy's it might be it's childerens' shell... Other's ideas royal jelly- forcefully changes a bees personality and looks rascal/bumble/honey/baby bee eggs: the poor bees never see the outside world because you keep them as trophies. diamond eggs for diamond mask/gold eggs for honey mask: you essentially kill the poor bees before they are even born. cave monsters: they just want to protect their egg and their home. You come in, steal the egg and, once strong enough, try to kill them for the honey bee eggs. Polar Bear. He gets you to kill mobs, puts them into some random "delicious food" and then force-feeds it to your bees Category:Blog posts